Shingeki no Kyaa!
by Ryzaphelle
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about random mishaps in the SnK universe.


The screaming; _oh, the screaming!_ It was as if someone was being stabbed repeatedly! Maybe someone was! The ominous shrieking came from above, slowly dying down into hysterical pants. A gulp. A gasp. A creak.

"Hey…Eren?" the blonde asked timidly, looking down at his friend from the top bunk. Armin often jolted up from nightmares, waking Eren up as well. The same happened vice versa. "Can I…" Armin started now. "Can I talk to you?" He looked worriedly to the boy below him.

Said boy, on his back with the sheets kicked to the foot of the bed, crossed his arms behind his head. More often than not, the blonde liked to talk about his worries. Eren lifted his grey eyes, once again, to his friend, almost bored. "What was it about now?" He failed to keep the grogginess from his voice and rubbed his sleep-covered eyes.

Armin yawned causing his friend to yawn too. Looking troubled, the blonde's eyes seemed shiny, his expression tormented, the visible parts of his hands were shaking and clutching at the bed frame. "A-actually…I…um…_Good night, Eren!_" he dismissed in a hurry and flew out of sight.

Eren's cause for concern was so high that he sat up, staring confusedly up at the wooden planks supporting Armin's form. There has never been a night in which Armin wouldn't talk about his nightmares. What had been so frightening that the Scouting Legion's lead strategist was forced to cower under the military-issued blankets?

The next morning, in the mess hall, Armin came in as paranoid as a kitten exploring an unfamiliar place. He was looking about himself with anxiety and caution, placing even-footed steps in front of himself slowly. And…Was that a faint blush?

A few minutes later, the timid blonde sat down little by little, glaring into his food tray. Everyone at the table had stopped eating, even Sasha who had a bread roll paused halfway to her crumb-sprinkled mouth. Eren had told his friends about Armin's unusual reaction the night before. They were almost a family, helping each other through any problems that arose.

Mikasa, who had been drinking at the time, slammed her mug onto the table's wooden surface. "Armin, what was so traumatizing last night?" The group all turned to look at the raven-haired interrogator, all shocked at her abruptness. "What?" she then said. "How are we supposed to help him if we don't know anything?"

"Well," Connie started, "You could ask nice-" but was silenced by a death glare.

"I agree with Conn-"

"Oh, shut up, Jean. Go back to your stable you equine piece of sh-"

"Shut the fuck up, Jaeger! At least I didn't get eaten a thous-"

"Guys," Armin whispered.

"Your mum's so fat, she looks like a giant fucking potat-"

"I bet your mum tasted like a fucking potato when she got eat-"

"Guys," he whispered again.

"You look like the kind of guy who would like a potato up his ars-"

"LEAVE THE FUCKING POTATOES ALONE!" Sasha shouted, shushing the two boys head-butting over the table. She was almost in tears when she said, "What did the potatoes ever do to you? And look at poor Armin!"

'Poor Armin' was rocking back and forward in his seat whispering over and over again, "Annie, Annie, Annie…"

"Annie?" Eren asked, sitting back down on the bench, his potential insults for Jean forgotten. "Was your dream about Annie?"

The boy did not reply but, instead, continued to whisper. "She…Was so big…Titan…Coming for me…Naked…Running…Not fast enough…Not fast enough…Not fast enough…AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" After shrieking and spasming, Armin finally calmed down. He looked to his childhood friend, seeking honesty in those grey eyes.

Somehow, Levi had turned up and was now listening in on the conversation.

"Eren?" Armin's voice did not waver.

"Yes?" he responded, confused.

"What's getting fingered by a titan like?" Again, Armin's voice did not waver. He was genuinely very curious about the answer.

A bubble of silence had fallen over the table.

The brunette blinked once, then twice, then three times. "A-A-Armin, I…don't know the answer to…um…_That_."

More silence.

"Eren, come with me." Mikasa and Levi both reached for the fifteen year old and scowled at each other.

"Ohoho," Jean burst in. "Who's the _whor-_se now, huh?"


End file.
